The Night Paracosm
The Night Paracosm is the dimension of dreams and nightmares. In it are lost memories, subconscious thoughts and feelings, and entering it gives on access to the psychographic profile of anyone they desire, making manipulation of that person exceptionally easy. Creation of The Night Paracosm The Night Paracosm is created when the Goddess of Time Ajakestoos, and the God of death Ævilok are communicating in order to prevent the Dual War Gods from ever happening. The Night Paracosm is actually 'run off' from The Primordial Ones that occurs as a result of the War Gods forcibly stealing power of the Primordial ones. A 'leak' occurs and this is The Night Paracosm. Ajakestoos believed that through the Night Paracosm she and Ævilok can prevent the war Gods from ever coming into existence but they find that The Night Paracosm does not give them this ability because it is an artifact of the creation of the War Gods. However, they are able to use the Night Paracosm to seal away Alük and Nro as well as hide the locations of the gates from anyone who may go looking for them. The Night Paracosm in Ddaear The Night Paracosm is a dimension that shifts with whomever is viewing it. It can become skewed by memories, thoughts, desires, and feelings very easily, and one could find themselves in one setting in The Night Paracosm and quickly have it morph into another seamlessly without them ever noticing. Any one who dreams can go to The Night Paracosm but not every dream will take them there. The Night Paracosm is a place of reconciliation for many, and those of the inheritance go there to make reconciliations with their inner struggles and turmoils. The Disciples of Ajakestoos are trained to watch over and keep a look out for anyone who may be trying to use The Night Paracosm for purposes that could upset the balance in the world. They look for anyone who finds themselves sentient in The Night Paracosm and oust them from it, though even after ousting they may still be able to return to The Night Paracosm, however it will be harder for them to become lucid while in The Night Paracosm. Ajakestoos, is trying to find a way to patch 'the leak' that causes the Night Paracosm using her disciples to help her and this struggle still continues well into the Second Era. Those with the Inheritance of Ævilok can also enter The Night Paracosm and find themselves sentient in it. Anyone who is sentient in The Night Paracosm can 'wake up' someone else in The Night Paracosm if they know a personal detail about them. The Night Paracosm is also a place where the dead try to reach out to the living and often those who are in a coma or who are restless in death will linger there a long time, however they do not have the ability to make others self-aware in The Night Paracosm. Masawu wants to gain access to The Night Paracosm for currently unknown purposes.